team_5ds_worldwide_celebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristofer Martin
Kristofer Martin Roach Dangculos (born in November 20, 1994), is a Filipino actor. His career started when he joined the talent TV show Little Big Superstar where he was eliminated on the second week. He appeared in a couple of TV shows in ABS-CBN such as Prinsesa ng Banyera, Kung Fu Kids, Ligaw na Bulaklak and Pare Koy where he was known as Kristofer Dangculos. In 2010, Martin moved to GMA 7 drama shows such as Endless Love, Tween Hearts, Munting Heredera, Pahiram ng Sandali, Kakambal ni Eliana and Kahit Nasaan Ka Man. He also appeared regularly at Sunday variety show Sunday All Stars. Career Martin started his career on television when he joined a search for young singers. He also appeared as a TV guest in multiple ABS-CBN programs such as Boy & Kris, ASAP '08 and Wowowee He has made several mall shows around Metro Manila and provinces when he joined Little Big Superstar together with his co-stars in Kung Fu Kids. Kristofer on ABS-CBN (2007-2009) In ABS-CBN, KrisM's screen name is Kristofer Dangculos. Martin's career started when he joined Little Big Superstar, a search reality-variety show for kids with good singing ability. He became one of the ten finalist but he was eliminated in the second week of the finals. He appeared in Prinsesa ng Banyera, a noon-time drama after Wowowee. He played the role of the young Eric Fragante, who became TJ Trinidad when the character grew up. He was paired with Jane Oineza, also his co-star in Kung Fu Kids, who played the role of the young Maningning Burgos (who later became Kristine Hermosa). Martin became famous because of Kung Fu Kids, his first fantaserye drama series in ABS-CBN. In the said series, he plays the role of Benjamin "Benjo" Reyes, a bully always involved in rumbles, also known as Kid Bully. In Ligaw na Bulaklak, he played the role of Chuckie, the foster son of Mrs. Reyes (Arlene Muhlach) and the brother of Ian (Ron Morales). In Parekoy that was aired on January 5, 2009, Kristofer played as Ringgo. Kristofer on GMA Network (2010-present) After playing young Johnny (played by Dingdong Dantes) in the remake of the 2000 South Korean drama series, Endless Love, Kristofer became a GMA Artist Center talent with the screen name, Kristoffer Martin. In Endless Love, he was paired with Kathryn Bernardo. Martin entered GMA Network with his former Kung Fu Kids co-star Joshua Dionisio. Kristofer signed an exclusive three-year contract until 2013. He appeared in the teen-oriented show Tween Hearts and Munting Heredera where he was paired with Joyce Ching. In the mid-2012, he was included as cast member of drama series on GMA Network entitled Luna Blanca and played the role of Joaquin "Aki" Alvarez. In 2013, he starred in two television dramas. The first drama being Kakambal ni Eliana where he is paired with Kim Rodriguez for the first time. Before the year ended he was cast in the drama Kahit Nasaan Ka Man where he is paired with Julie Anne San Jose. In 2014, he starred in Para1o Ko'y Ikaw where he is again paired with Kim Rodriguez In 2015, Martin appeared in one episode of Karelasyon where he plays a mama's boy. In 2016, Martin was featured in the record album One Heart that was released by GMA Records. He is always paired with Joyce Ching, her real-life ex-girlfriend, that made them dubbed as "ex-goals". Filmography Variety and reality shows Films Discography Personal life Kristofer Martin is fond of mountain climbing and he climbs mountains together with other actors like Alden Richards, Rodjun Cruz, Kylie Padilla and Dianne Medina. Awards and nominations Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:People from Olongapo Category:Filipino male child actors Category:Filipino male television actors Category:Star Magic Category:GMA Artist Center Dangculos Category:Male actors from Zambales Category:Ilocano people Category:GMA Records artists Category:Canadians Category:Yusei's Playlists Hosts Category:Television Actors